


Best Worst Date

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: AU, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason and Maxie go on a date, it’s Maxie best worst date ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Worst Date

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to all the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Best Worst Date  
Characters: Jason and Maxie  
Pairing: Jason/Maxie (JaMax)  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13, Het, OOC.  
Summary: When Jason and Maxie go on a date, it’s Maxie best worst date ever.  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy for everything. Also, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them, just wish I did.  
Words: 269 words without title and ending.

*Best Worst Date*

This was without a doubt the worst date Maxie had ever been on. She and Jason had planned to have a date at the Metro Court, only to find out that it was closed due to fumigation. 

Then they had decided to try and have a picnic in a secluded area that Jason knew well. When it started to rain they had to pick up their picnic and run to Jason’s bike so they could leave.

Lastly, they had tried to have their date at Jason’s penthouse only to walk in the door and find Spinelli and Sam all over each other on the couch. 

Sighing in frustration, Maxie had just about given up on them ever getting a chance to have their date, when Jason suddenly smiled.

He took Maxie by the hand and led her to the coffee house that he used as a front to hide his office. 

When they walked in the door, Jason told the waiter to leave and told him to tell the rest of the staff to leave as well.

When everyone but the two of them were gone, Jason and Maxie finally had their peaceful and romantic lunch.

As Jason wrapped his arms around Maxie’s waist, the blonde smiled and then kissed Jason’s neck.

When she pulled back; Maxie smirked and said, “This has got to be the best worst date ever.”

Jason laughed softly, shaking his head at everything that had happened today and then he said, “At long last we got to have our date.”

Maxie smiled and then said, “Definitely and right now, that’s all that matters.”

The end.


End file.
